Let Not The Innocent Suffer
by butterflyic-emo-perfection
Summary: Lizzie McGuireSaw Crossover! Weird I know....but still! AH! Hope you like it. Oh yes....there will be blood.


**AN/disclaimer: Hey yo alls! Ok so this is my first crossover! Saw & Lizzie McGuire! OMFG! Yeah it should be interesting I just hope that my mind is twisted and talented enough to write in detail! Enjoy. And you know the whole disclaimer thingy why bother!!!**

Chapter 1

_A metallic taste. ew. It's dark. It's cold. It's wet. . .or is that blood? Oh my god. . .am I going to die? Am I dead? Hello? HELP!_

These are only some of the thoughts running through Lizzie McGuire's mind at the moment. Her mind is still foggy and her senses no where near their average ability, much less heightened. Her hands are bound as are her ankles. The darkness is becoming overwhelming as the television flickers on.

_Mmmph!_

She can't speak. . .her mouth is glued shut, hot glue. A small, and for some reason terrifying puppet comes onto the screen.

"Hello Elizabeth. . .or is it Lizzie? yes Lizzie I know you. . .as I'm sure you know me." Lizzie's eyes widen, she squeezes her fists together tighter. "You see Lizzie you work in a Nursing Home correct?" Lizzie could feel hot tears pouring over painful cuts, cuts that she couldn't remember getting. "You help people through the end of their lives and on to death. You help them." Lights flash on over Lizzie's arms. The cuts she inflicted on herself, the deep suicidal cuts very very visible. Violence hacked right their in her arms. "But you haven't been helping yourself Lizzie. You've been bad to yourself. Do you really wish to die Ms. McGuire? Do you really wish to leave behind your four year old daughter? Yes your daughter. . . Corinne?" Lizzie shook her head, racking sobs overcoming her entire body. Shivers running through her thinly clothed body. A t-shirt and ripped jeans weren't enough to cover her, where had her sweatshirt gone? "Is life really so bad that you wish to die Lizzie? Do you really want Gordo in your life so badly that you would die for it?" She's crying harder and harder, shivering, jerking all over the place. All composure, all control. . .gone. "Well Lizzie I'd like to play a game." Lizzie's head shot up, staring straight at the screen, her eyes widened. "You've cut yourself why? Because you have a desire to die? Or simply to steal the pain away? One thing is clear Lizzie. . .you're being very very selfish. Look around the room now Lizzie as the lights turn on. You notice there is a dead body there? Yes that _is_ your old friend Miranda Sanchez. She failed her tests Lizzie, she did not have the will to live as I hope you do. Miranda was a heroin addict with a long string of self destructive habits and child abuse. She failed all her tests Lizzie. Understand that. Now, inside the thigh of Miranda is an antidote to the poison I have injected into your blood stream, not only that but there is also a key inside of Miranda. A very private part of her. Her vagina." Lizzie's stomach lurched.

"Deep inside of Miranda's vagina, very deep, there is a key to the device which holds you. You have one minute and thirty seconds in which to extract the key and free yourself from the device. Let me show you what this does." Lizzie stares horrified at the screen. Her heart beating a million miles a minute.

_Miranda! Miranda! No no no no!!! I thought. .. I thought you quit. .. Miranda why! I can't I can't. . .I . . .NO!_

The screen flickers for a moment before focusing on a manicun with the same contraption. "Locked around the torso of the manicun is a maching, needles and butcher knives surrounding it. Strapped underneath, between her legs, much like underwear there is a strap and on that strap is a special kind of adhesive. Once the adhesive is seperated from whatever it is connected to a sort of "timer" goes off. After thirty seconds if you have not removed all adhesive it will ignite, not to your knowledge and slowly. . .very slowly you burn to death while the knives and needles insert themselves. And there you die, never to be free from pain again, not even after death." The puppet explained. Lizzie's eyes focused closely, terror stricken she attempted to scream but as her mouth was taped her screams were to no avail. "Now Lizzie are you going to play my game? If you sit there, wishing to die, you shall, for the poison in your body will kill you. Or you can find a way to get inside Miranda and save your life. And your childs." Corinne flashed on the screen, it was all dark around her but she was crying, screaming for her mommy to save her. "Live or Die Lizzie?" The tv shut off, the timer began. Lizzie searched around her.

_oh my god._

The struggle to free herself from the bindings began. One minute Thirty Seconds.

tbc.


End file.
